


Snowball fights, Sugar cookies and Secret Santa

by tinyarmedtrex



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Secret Santa, Snowball Fights, So much flirting, college aged losers, secret santa gift, side reddie, the gang is at a cabin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyarmedtrex/pseuds/tinyarmedtrex
Summary: This is going to be the year that Stan finally tells Mike how he feels- assuming he can get the other man alone for a minute.
Relationships: Mike Hanlon & Stanley Uris, Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris
Comments: 23
Kudos: 113
Collections: IT Fandom Secret Santa 2019





	Snowball fights, Sugar cookies and Secret Santa

“I think I see the cabin!” Ben called, leading to excited shouts and cheers from the rest of the car. The four hour drive had been a test of wills, especially when it came to acceptable answers for twenty questions, and all of them were ready to be out of the car and at the cabin they’d rented. 

It was winter break of their junior year of college. All of them had come back to Derry to spend Christmas with their families but now that was over and the rest of the break belonged to the losers. 

“Finally,” Stan muttered as Bill pulled up to the spot in the snow. “I’m freezing.”

“Get Mike to cuddle with you!” Richie called from Eddie’s lap. 

Stan shot Richie a glare. Not that Richie could see him or that he’d care if he could but it was the only reaction he could have without giving something away. He glanced at Mike, trying to figure out if he’d heard Richie’s comment but Mike was in deep conversation with Bev, catching up on how their semesters had gone and hadn’t seemed to hear Richie. Stan breathed a sigh of relief. His crush on Mike seemed to be open knowledge to everyone except the man himself. Richie constantly teased him about it, Bev gave him knowing looks and Ben had offered to chat about it several times. As much as Stan loved his friends they were exhausting. He would tell Mike when he was good and ready. 

If he ever felt good and ready that was. 

He was hoping that this trip would be the push he needed, specifically the secret Santa. 

When Stan had pulled Mike’s name out of their small santa hat it had felt like fate, proof that this was the year he had to do something about the feelings he’d been harboring for years. The gift was hidden at the bottom of his bag, stowed away for now. He just hoped that he wasn’t going to fuck everything up by telling him. 

Stan pushed those thoughts down as everyone tumbled out of the car, grabbing their bags and the coolers full of food and drinks. 

“Dibs on the queen!” Richie called over his shoulder as he darted to the front door.

“No sex! We agreed!” Bill yelled but Richie just laughed. From next to Ben, Eddie blushed but didn’t reply, grabbing his own bag and heading inside. 

“We are definitely going to hear them having sex.” Mike said, grabbing his and Stan’s bag.

“You don’t have to carry it.” Stan said, reaching for his bag.

Mike shook his head.

“I’ve got it. It’s not heavy. Plus, it saves me from grabbing the beer cooler.” He said, glancing over and seeing Bill struggling with the cooler in question.

Stan laughed. “Everyone thinks you’re so nice but really you’re just cunning.”

“Maybe it’s both.” Mike said, smiling broadly at Stan. Even though he’d seen it a million times it never failed to make Stan’s heart flutter. 

They made their way inside, looking around the cabin. It was small and clean, perfect for their group. Richie had already laid claim to a room for him and Eddie while Bev and Ben picked the other big bed. It left the others with the options of twin beds or a couch.

“I can take the couch.” Mike offered.

“I’m not sleeping in the same room as Bill, he talks in his sleep.” Stan said. He’d spent too many sleepovers with the other boy to put up with that.

“I hate your sleep machine anyway. I’ll take the couch.” Bill said, throwing his bag on it. “I keep the weirdest hours anyway. This will stop you guys from bitching about my three am writing sessions.” 

That left Stan and Mike together in the last room.

“Top or bottom.” Mike asked, leaning against the bunks. 

Stan fought back a blush. “I’m fine with either.”

“You know Bev and I had a bet on that.” Mike glanced at the bunks, examining them. “I’ll take bottom.”

“I hope I won you some money.” He muttered, not liking the idea of his friends talking about his sex life- or lack thereof. His mind immediately went into overdrive, wondering if they were talking about everyone’s sex lives or just his. He wasn’t sure which was better. 

“You did. I’ll buy you dinner back in Derry to make up for it.” Mike offered, throwing his bag on the bottom bunk. Offhand comments like that always made Stan wonder if maybe his feelings were reciprocated, that this wasn’t so one sided. 

“Mike, I wanted to talk to you about something-” He started. Mike turned to him, his full attention on Stan. Mike always made a point to pay attention when people talked to him. It was one of the things Stan loved about him. Another was his eyes, beautiful and brown. He knew that Mike thought they were boring but Stan didn’t think so. The brown was flecked with shades of green, reminding Stan of spring, when plants started sprouting up and life returned to the world. 

“Stan?” Mike asked and he blushed, realizing he was staring. “What did you want to say?”

Before Stan could reply Eddie came into the room, knocking as he entered. 

“Richie wants to get drunk. He said ‘stop making goo goo eyes at each other and get out there’.” Eddie put it in quotes, smiling at them as he did. 

“We aren’t making eyes.” Stan muttered. 

“Were you making sumthin’ else?” Richie asked, wrapping his arms around Eddie. 

Stan glared at him. “Go away.” 

“Why? Were you two k-i-s-s-i-n-g? Gotta spell it out for Eds’ innocent little ears.” He said, flicking Eddie’s ear.

“Fuck you.” Eddie made a half hearted attempt to get away but Richie kissed his neck and Stan watched Eddie melt into him. He burned with jealousy over the ease of their relationship. They’d gotten together after Richie had made a stink over Eddie having a date. Eddie had insisted that Richie tell him why and Richie, in true Richie fashion, had dramatically confessed and kissed him. They’d been disgustingly in love ever since. 

Mike just good naturedly chuckled at the whole scene. “We’ll be out in a second, Rich.”

They left, Richie making loud kissy noises as he walked down the hall. Mike turned back to Stan. “What did you wanna say?”

But any confidence that Stan had had disappeared, telling Mike how he felt now felt too big, too scary. He shook his head. “Nothing. I’ll tell you later.” 

With that, he left the room, not looking back. He missed the disappointment on Mike’s face as he did.

The night went quickly, everyone getting pleasantly drunk. Stan ended up next to Mike, helping the other man read his cards against humanity cards when he got too drunk to do it on his own.

“What’s this one?” Mike asked, leaning against Stan and holding up another card.

“A gnawing sense of self dread.” 

Mike laughed, burying his head in Stan’s shoulder. Stan stiffened immediately, unsure what to do. Mike wasn’t nearly as touchy as Bev or Richie, even when he was drunk. The fact that he was nearly in Stan’s lap was enough to make his heart rate accelerate, especially when he felt Mike’s breath on his skin.

“How do they think of these cards, Stan?” Mike mumbled, his head still on Stan’s shoulder. “Fucking geniuses.” 

“I think you should help get him to bed.” Bev said, arching an eyebrow at them.

Stan nodded, Mike’s eyes had been drooping for the last hour. “Mike? Mike?” 

Mike lifted his head, looking at Stan. He was entirely too close, easily within kissing distance. “Yea, Stan?”

“Can I help you get to bed?” 

Mike nodded, leaning on Stan as they walked to the room. He helped Mike get into his bed, ignoring how clingy he was, how Mike’s arm felt wrapped around him. 

“Thanks, Stan.” Mike said, throwing an arm over his face. “You’re my favorite.”

Stan refused to think about what that could mean. 

The next morning, Mike was the last one awake and Stan was sure he only woke up because of Richie and Bill’s off key singing.

“Please never start a band.” Ben asked as they finished their latest medley, holding his own head over his cornflakes. 

“For all of our sakes.” Mike said, appearing in the doorway. 

“You’re up!” Richie scrambled up from his spot in Eddie’s lap. “Good! Let’s have our snowball fight.” 

“Can’t he eat first?” Stan asked. 

“Food is for winners!” Richie declared, already pulling his boots on. The others followed, Stan hanging back to talk to Mike.

“How are you feeling?” 

“Hungover.” Mike replied, giving him a lazy smile. “But I’ll be okay. Someone left water and aspirin for me.”

“Probably the hangover fairy.” 

Mike laughed, “Probably.”

By the time they made it outside where their friends were already mid-snowball fight.

“Be on our side!” Eddie called. “They teamed up against us!”

“Because you wouldn’t shu-shut up!” Bill replied, throwing another snowball at Eddie and hitting his arm. “Be on our side! Do you really want to be with them?” 

Stan glanced at Mike. “What do you think?”

“I think we should be our own team, especially with that pitcher arm of yours. What do you say?” 

Stan grinned. 

“Oh, hell yes.” To the others he shouted, “You’re all going down!” 

Mike had already rolled a perfect snowball. 

“Get him tiger.” He said, handing it to Stan. He threw it at Bill, hitting him square in the shoulder and the fight began. Soon all of them were throwing and dodging snowballs, laughing as they attacked each other. Bill and Richie had been focusing on each other, everyone else letting them bear the brunt of it for their team. 

“Come with me,” Mike whispered, grabbing Stan’s gloved hand with his own and leading him to the back of the house. 

“We’ll sneak up on them this way,” He explained, peering around a corner. “Wait a second.” 

Stan took the chance to look at his friend. His cheeks were flush and a huge smile filled most of his face. He was so gorgeous that Stan thought he felt his heart skip a beat. 

“Okay, we can move.” They started walking forward until Stan saw Ben. He was turning towards them and Mike moved quick, pushing Stan into a pile of snow and landing on top of him.

“Sorry. They almost saw us.” Mike explained quietly, his hand coming up and brushing snow from Stan’s hair. “Are you okay?” 

He nodded, too overwhelmed by having Mike on top of him to say more. Neither of them made any attempt to move. 

“Mike, remember when I said I wanted to tell you something?”

“Vaguely.” He replied, moving his head down slightly. He could feel Mike’s breath on his lips. Their eyes caught and Stan was sure that Mike was going to kiss him. He closed his eyes, ready to feel Mike’s lips on his. 

Then he felt snow hitting his head. His eyes opened as Mike’s head snapped up. Stan saw Eddie and Bev rounding the corner, arms full of snowballs.

“This is what you get for not joining us!” Eddie said, throwing snowballs at them. 

“Or us!” Bev said, starting to lob snowballs at them. 

“Run!” Mike scrambled to his feet, reaching for Stan to pull him up and leading them both away. The fight went on for another twenty minutes before the group decided it was time for spiked cocoa. Soon all of them were nestled together, pressed close with mugs and cookies.

“When are we opening presents?” Richie asked, his legs stretched over Eddie’s lap. “I wanna see what you losers got me.” 

“After dinner Richie, you know that.” Bev said, moving to sit on Ben’s lap. His arm curled around her, stealing some of her whipped cream as she cried out indignantly. 

Stan stopped, debating where to sit. Bill had taken the whole loveseat and Mike was in the only chair in the room. Stan loved his friends but he’d never been as cuddly as them. The idea of limbs stretching over each other and skin touching had never appealed to him. 

“Mike has some space open.” Richie said, pointing to Mike’s lap. “Right there, Stan. Go tell him what you want for Christmas.” 

“I don’t celebrate and you know that, asshole.” Stan muttered, blood rushing to his face. 

“I’m sure Santa doesn’t care.” Eddie said, smiling at him. Stan immediately knew the two of them were up to something. His friends were not subtle. Richie had been trying to get him and Mike together for years, and it seemed that Richie had finally pulled Eddie into his scheming. 

That meant Stan needed to tell Mike sooner rather than later. He didn’t want Richie to be the one to tell Mike how he felt. It was the only thing worse than Stan telling him. 

“Are you just gonna stand there, Stanthony?” Richie asked, his grin growing at Stan’s discomfort. 

“I can scoot. Here.” Mike moved until he was only in half of the chair. 

“Look at that, there’s room in the inn.” Richie said. Stan choose to ignore him, going to the chair. There still wasn’t enough room for both of them but Stan sat anyway, his thigh ending up on top of Mike’s.

“Comfy?” Mike asked, his hand winding around Stan’s back and resting on his hip.

Stan didn’t answer. He didn’t think he’d ever been more uncomfortable. Every part of him was rigid, trying not to touch Mike more than he was. Mike, of course, seemed completely at ease. He sipped his cocoa while Stan tried to think about anything other than how warm Mike’s hand was on him. 

“What’s our next winter activity?” Ben asked after they’d all finished their cocoa. By then Stan had relaxed slightly, leaning against Mike. He was still tense but it was hard not to melt into Mike’s touch. His thumb slid over Stan’s hip, the gesture both relaxing and stressful. 

“Sledding!” Richie screamed while Bill said, “Cookies!” and Bev shouted, “shots!” 

This lead to an argument about the best thing to do. Richie was adamant about sledding even though they had all just dried off from the snowball fight. Bev said that there was no bad time to start drinking when they were on vacation and it was soon clear that Bill just wanted to eat the cookie dough.

“What do you want to do?” Mike asked Stan, letting the others argue loudly. 

“I’m not going back outside.” He said. “And drinking at one pm seems a little over the top.”

“Stan and I will help with cookies!” Mike yelled out, leading to a cheer from Bill and a groan from the others. 

Eventually Bev agreed to go sledding once Richie pointed out she could bring a flask. She, Richie, Eddie and Ben all bundled up again, noisily heading outside while Stan and Mike gathered ingredients.

“I’m going to take a nap, I slept like shit last night.” Bill said. “I’ll be back to help you decorate.”

“Are you fucking-” Stan started but Bill had already disappeared into Richie and Eddie’s room, slamming the door.

“Did he just leave us to make his damn cookies?” He asked, astonished. 

“A-yup.” Mike replied, pulling the rest of the ingredients from the bags they’d brought. Mike had pre-measured out everything they’d needed. 

“Are you still planning to make them?” 

“I want them. Plus, it’s probably easier without Bill. He gets teaspoon and tablespoon confused.” He said with a shrug. “Do you still want to help?”

Leave it to Mike to find a way to be perfectly sweet while making it sound like he wasn’t. It was something that Stan had never been able to achieve. 

Mike was waiting for his answer so Stan said, “We can’t both abandon you.” 

“Good! I brought your apron.” Mike pulled an aged apron that read ‘Kiss the Cook’ out of the bottom of the bag. Mike had gotten it for him form a second hand store after seeing how unhappy Stan was when he got his shirt dirty on the night he went over to the Hanlon’s to help them cook. 

“It’s like somehow you knew it would be just us.” Stan said, accepting it and tying it on. 

“I made an educated guess.” Mike admitted. 

He smiled. It wasn’t a surprise that it was the two of them. The others were all a disaster in the kitchen for different reasons. Richie was too excited, Eddie lectured everyone about bacteria, Ben fumbled and Bev liked to experiment too much.

He let Mike take the lead, he was the better baker and Stan liked listening to his explanations for why it was better to use softened butter over melted (so the cookies didn’t spread) or how he’d tweaked the sugar cookie recipe (he added cinnamon to the dough). Cooking with Mike always made him relax, Mike was so in his element and seemed so happy. 

“Now we wait to decorate.” Mike said as Stan slid the last pan in the oven. “Any ideas for what we should do?”

“Besides the dishes?” He replied, glancing at the pile.

“I figured we’d leave those for Bill.”

He laughed, making Mike smile. Then the other man moved in, his hand going to Stan’s hair.

“You had some flour in it.” Mike told him, not moving back. His voice had dropped slightly, like it was a secret. 

“Thanks.” Stan raised his eyes to meet Mike’s, thinking that now was the perfect time to tell him. He could still feel Mike’s hand hovering near his hair, like he was waiting for permission to touch Stan.

“Mike I-” Stan wet his lips. “I want to tell you something.” 

“What is it, Stan?” 

Stan’s heart was beating a million miles a minute but he soldiered on. “I like-”

The front door opened and Stan heard Bev say, “It smells AMAZING in here.” 

“Mike makes the best cookies.” Ben agreed. Stan could hear all of them coming in, Richie and Eddie were arguing about how Richie may or may not have pushed Eddie off a sled and Mike stepped back, dropping his hand. The moment was ruined- again.

“Stan helped.” Mike called, glancing at him. It looked like he was trying to apologize for the interruption. It took the edge off of Stan’s frustration, knowing that Mike felt the same. 

“And now you can decorate them.” Stan said, pulling off his apron. He didn’t like frosting cookies, he found it to be a frustrating experience. “I’m taking a nap.”

“Me too. You guys should wake Bill up before you start though.” Mike added, following Stan to their room. He heard Richie and Bev call something lewd after them but Stan ignored them. 

“My bed seems so high.” Stan complained as Mike closed the door, looking unhappily at the ladder.

“Stay in mine.” Mike offered. Stan turned to him, seeing a slight blush on his cheeks. “Like when you came to visit me at my dorm.”

Stan nodded, remembering the unique torture that had been. Both of them squished in one bed because they refused to let the other sleep on the floor, waking up tangled with Mike. He’d never loved and hated something so much.

“Okay.” Stan agreed, kicking off his shoes. Mike brightened, crawling into bed and squishing next to the wall. He moved over as far as he could but the two still ended up touching as Stan moved in, the bed was too small to avoid it.

“I don’t know if this will work, Mike.” He muttered, trying not to move.

“What if-” Mike scooted in, spooning Stan, his arm wrapping around Stan’s chest. “How’s this?” He whispered in Stan’s ear. 

Perfect and horrible, Stan thought. Mike was pressed firmly to him and Stan was sure he could feel how fast his heart was beating. He’d never fall asleep like this but he had no plans to move.

“That’s good.” He muttered. “I like it.”

“Me too.” 

Stan closed his eyes, planning to pretend to sleep for ten minutes and then getting up. But the next thing he knew someone was knocking on their door. 

“Hey guys, dinner is ready. Wanna come out?” Ben asked through the door. 

“What-” Stan shot up, hitting his head on the bunk. “ _ Fuck _ .” He muttered, grabbing his head.

“We’ll be right out.” Mike called to Ben. Stan looked down, Mike hadn’t moved, still laying down and watching him carefully. 

“Let me look?” He asked, raising his hand. 

“I think I’ll have a bump.” Stan said, bending down and let Mike’s fingers gingerly press the spot. He hissed at the pain.

“The cautionary tale of the bottom bunk.” Mike said, his fingers still on Stan’s temple. “You might but I think you’ll live. No need to amputate.” 

“Oh good.” Stan replied dryly, making him laugh. Stan wished that they could stay there, hidden together in the bed, but he knew that wasn’t an option. Eventually someone would come looking for them again and with his luck it would be Richie. 

After dinner Richie insisted on doing gifts so everyone gathered in the living room with drinks and a plate of cookies. 

“Me first!” Richie declared, throwing his gift at Bill. “I had you, Big Bill.” 

Bill eyed the gift warily and sighed loudly as he peered in the bag.

“Lube and a fleshlight. Thanks, asshole.” Bill said, giving him the middle finger.

“I figured since Audra is going to be studying abroad you needed something better than your hand to get you through the next few months.” 

Bill shook his head and handed his gift over to Bev. 

“Some of us actually tried.” He said, looking directly at Richie. 

“Oh! That jacket I fell in love with when I came to visit you!” She said, pulling out a bright purple coat. 

“Audra may have helped.” Bill admitted. 

“I love it.” She was already standing and pulling it on as the others ooh’ed and aww’ed. Bev gave Eddie his gift (a thundercats shirt and his favorite scent hand sanitizer), Eddie gave his to Ben (a book about famous buildings in Europe), Ben gave Stan his (new binoculars and a book he wanted) and then Mike gave Richie his (the entire Die Hard trilogy and a plus size bottle of lube).

“The man knows me!” Richie said, grinning at his gift. Next to him Eddie was shaking his head. 

Finally it was Stan’s turn. He pulled out his gift, feeling far more nervous than he had thought he would. 

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me.” Mike said softly and, for a second, the other losers melted away and it was just them. 

“It’s a secret.” Stan said, watching as he unwrapped the gifts. The first one was an apron like Stan’s, it also read kiss the cook but where Stan’s was a dark green Mike’s was a light blue. 

“We’ll match.” Stan explained, like Mike didn’t know. He’d seen it and had fallen in love with the idea of the two of them in the Hanlon kitchen, both of them in their aprons. It was overly romantic but it hadn’t stopped him from buying it. 

“I love it.”

Under that was a cookbook Mike had mentioned wanting over the summer.

“I can’t believe you remembered!” He said, flipping it open and reading a recipe. 

“And-” Stan reached over, turning it to the first page. “I got it signed. The chef came to visit Atlanta.”

“To Mike, keep dreaming.” Mike smiled, running his fingers over the message. “Thank you, Stan. I love it.”

“There’s one more thing in there.”

“I think you overspent.” Mike muttered but he reached in, pulling out an envelope. 

“Maybe.” He watched as Mike opened it, pulling out two tickets. His favorite author was doing a reading in Boston, near Mike’s college, in a few months.

“I hope it’s not presumptuous but I bought one for myself.” Stan said, pointing to the second one. “It’s over my spring break so I thought I could come visit? If that’s okay.” 

“Mike?” Stan asked when the other man didn’t reply for a minute. Mike was still staring at the two tickets like they were telling him something very important.

“You can invite someone else too, a date or something.” Stan’s stomach curled even saying the words but he forced them out. He couldn’t stand the silence that was stretching between them. 

Abruptly Mike stood, reaching his hand out to pull Stan up. The other losers had been talking amongst themselves but now they all stopped to watch.

“We’ll be right back.” Mike said, taking Stan down the hall and to their room. The sound of cheers followed them but Mike didn’t stop. 

“Mike I didn’t mean to insult you or -” Stan started as the door closed.

“Do you like me?” Mike asked, turning to him. “As in more than a friend? A boyfriend?”

Stan hesitated then nodded. It was too late to deny it now. 

“Thank god,” Mike muttered then he moved in. His hand cradled the back of Stan’s head, careful not to crush his curls, as he pushed Stan against the door. His lips found Stan’s and then Mike was kissing him, tilting his head so his lips fully met Stan’s. He was surprised for only a second and then he kissed Mike back, pouring years of unresolved feelings into the kiss. Stan could have kissed Mike for hours but, far too soon, Mike was pulling back, though he kept his fingers in Stan’s hair, looking at him with bright eyes. 

“I didn’t want to do that in front of everyone.” Mike explained, playing with Stan’s curls. “Not for the first time at least.” 

“Oh.” Was all he could say for a second. “So you- you like me too?” He asked, needing the confirmation. 

Mike chuckled. “Only since tenth grade.” 

“What?” Stan cried, annoyed. “We could have been together this whole time!” 

He was already thinking about all the time they’d lost.

“We’ll be together now.” Mike said, smiling at him. He leaned in, kissing Stan lightly. “If you want.” 

“So- you do want me to come for spring break?” 

“Spring break, fall break, long weekends.” Mike agreed. “All of them, Stan, I want you there for all of them.” 

Stan exhaled, feeling lighter than he had in a long time. He felt a smile spread across his lips, staring at the man in front of him. “Really?”

“Hell yea, you’re my boyfriend after all.”

“When did I agree to that?” he teased.

Mike kissed him again, nuzzling Stan’s nose with his own. “When you overspent on my gift. I think I owe you a nice dinner when you visit next.” 

“I won’t argue with that.” He said, kissing Mike. He didn’t think he’d ever get sick of how Mike’s lips felt against his own, how soft and warm. Mike seemed to feel the same, not pulling back this time. 

“Will you two stop making out and come back out here?” Richie called, knocking loudly on the door. “We want to congratulate you two for finally getting your shit together. And then give you shit for taking so long.” 

“We can ignore him,” Mike whispered.

Stan shook his head. “If there’s one thing I know about Richie it’s that you can’t ignore him. He’s like the airborne illness, he’s everywhere.” 

Mike chuckled and stepped back, threading their fingers together. “Well then, let’s go tell him the good news.”

Stan couldn’t argue with that. 


End file.
